Hablame
by Margot Crow
Summary: Songfic.Oneshot. HoroRen. Ren resiente la ausencia inesperada de Horo-horo. A pesar de reconocer el anhelo de verlo, su orgullo le impide llamar su nombre. Esperando a que sea Horo quien lo nombre en sus labios. Queda en tentativa como posible secuela de: Tears of Love.


**Háblame.**

Oneshot. Songfic.

Canción: _"Háblame"_

Intérprete: Laura Pausini.

Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus personajes aquí manoseados-digo, maniobrados, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y quienes sean los que compran sus derechos de autor para llenarse los bolsillos de dinero, cosa que no hago yo porque soy pobre y terminaría por convertirlo en un fanservice para fujoshis. Ah, lo mismo con la canción.

* * *

Descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargado en su fuerte tallo café y macizo, sin mostrar ser torcido, mostrándose lo suficientemente firme para soportarme a mí y a miles más. Mi respiración es agitada, entran grandes bocazas de aires y el mismo viento que viene se va en aspiro y suspiros. Recargo mi cabeza en el muro de madera que se encuentra detrás mío. Miro arriba, pequeñas hojas, todas amontonadas unas con otras, unidas me otorgan un manto de sombra agujereado, que paradójicamente, son huecos llenos de luz.

_**Háblame, no me hagas esperarte más  
dime si te he perdido, o tal vez no.**_

Recuerdo que, hace mucho tiempo te deje de ver. Tuve que acostumbrarme de nuevo a la soledad que había visto como una amiga lejana, vagando por pasillos tétricos, maravillada de cuadros y apariciones espectrales. Todavía recuerdo tu aroma en mi piel, todavía siento tus besos en mi cuerpo y aun no entiendo por qué te has ido.

Me dejaste un día, así como así, sin decir siquiera adiós. Seré sincero, no he llorado por ti desde que te fuiste, pero me dejaste un gran vació en el alma y en mi cama. Me mostré indiferente cuando preguntaban por ti, no quería evidenciar mi anhelo a vislumbrar tu delgada silueta aproximándose ó que el tiempo sin tu presencia me dañaba. No me digno a mostrar nada que pueda indicar mi vulnerabilidad, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

No sé si lo haces para castigarme o si has olvidado por qué estabas conmigo, solo sé que desde que no te percibo he esperado a escucharte hablarme, que tu voz sea el inicio mientras yo permanezco esperando en la penumbra… porque pienso ingenuamente que volverás.

Que estupidez ¿no?

**_He creído en él, siempre le escuché..._**

**_Un error que pago caro._**

No dude de tus palabras, siempre te tuve confianza, tú siempre lo supiste. Desconozco si hubo un error en el que no me he fijado, pero sí fue para mí un error creer todo lo que decías, cuando cabía una posibilidad de que me estuvieras engañando.

Y tuve razón.

Me engañabas con otra persona, nunca supe su nombre, no supe si tal vez yo lo conocía o quizás alguna vez cruzamos miradas, es algo que yo he de ignorar. Algo a lo que me aferré a negar su existencia.

**_He creído que no fuiste..._**

**_En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos__  
__emociones latiendo intensas en mí...por ti._**

He pensado varias veces la posibilidad de que te dieras cuenta de algo de lo que yo no me he fijado y que hasta ahora posiblemente siga ignorando, si es así, tal vez debiste habérmelo dicho, quizás pude haberlo cambiado, o quizás no.

¿Ese es el motivo por el que te has ido?

Pienso por un momento en la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías…más que un amigo: fue cuando me besaste y yo te correspondí. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos, nuestros instintos despertaron de ambos, ninguno de nosotros dos tuvo un lado coherente que nos contara en consciencia lo que hacíamos. Nos explorábamos una y otra vez, noche tras noche, hasta memorizarnos a la perfección cada uno de nuestros gestos y pesares.

Y a todo esto, acompañado con mis gemidos de cansancio, después de un largo _"entrenamiento"_, me he preguntado si te has aburrido de mí. Me niego a pensarlo, pero si fuera así ¿Yo también me habré aburrido de ti?

**_Háblame._**

**_Por favor no me destruyas más como contigo hice yo.__  
__Oh, no, no._**

**_Y dime si se ha acabado, o tal vez no._**

**_O tal vez no._**

Y después de tanto pensarlo, creo que esperarte es absurdo. Conociéndote, sé que de seguro habrás buscado a alguien más, incluso antes de dejarme.

_**En tu sufrimiento un soplo de viento**_

_**que te grita amor inmenso.**_

_**Necesito que vuelvas a mí.**_

Mas a pesar de todo, y de todos, sigo necesitándote. Vaya ironía. Quisiera saber cómo fue que llegue a ser tan débil, creo que no hace falta investigarlo, encuentro obvio que fuiste tú quien me hizo así. No me sorprende, yo en algún momento te hice sufrir. Aunque no lo creas, yo una vez disfruté y saboreé ese sufrimiento salir de tus lágrimas, verte más sensible y frágil hizo que me enamorara más de ti.

Al yo engañarte primero, tú has decidido tomar una venganza justa. Ahora creo ser yo el que sufro, el que es un estúpido esperándote, necesitándote cada minuto de mi vida. Si en verdad me amas, volverás, y si en verdad te amo te pediré que vuelvas.

Ahora eres tú el que saborea mis momentos de soledad, el que se ríe de mí al ver que te espero todas las noches.

Como se nota que me conoces.

**_En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos__  
__emociones latiendo intensas son así._**

**_Confío en que tú,_**

**_Que un día también tú las reencontrarás._**

Miro el próximo anochecer, vistiendo el cielo de oscuridad. Mi única guía y luz son las siempre sonrientes estrellas que iluminan la ciudad de la abismal perdición precipitándose hacia una incógnita confusión. Muriendo uno tras otro, en la desesperación por un abandono inevitable, llorando en noches de lluvia, derritiéndose en días de verano, volviéndose frío en noches de invierno.

Yo no soy así, y es por eso que no he llorado en noches de lluvia, porque la lluvia en si te puede representar las lágrimas que no han de ser mías. Si por mi maldito orgullo no puedo decir que vuelvas a mi, tengo que creer en que tu tal vez me hables por mi nombre, me hagas saber que aun compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

Que nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar, no nos diremos nada más y volvamos a fundirnos en uno solo.

Nada es posible que ocurra, mantener una esperanza levitando en el aire es lo que menos quiero, aun así está presente aquí.

**_Las reencontrarás en mí._**

**_Y si es así, el destino tal vez me lleve a ti._**

Lo que pienso me parece tonto, y lo es.

Si lo que veo frente a mis ojos es tu silueta, si he logrado reconocer tus cabellos, tu mirada, tu rostro, tus manos; la reacción será la menos esperada, ni yo sé lo que haría. Porque lo que estoy viendo tal vez sea una ilusión de mi mente, y ahora que se acerca cada vez más, logro divisar tu figura entre las luces de la calle. Las estrellas se han puesto celosas, no quieren que mire lo suficientemente bien. Me quieren engañar ellas también: quizás sí, quizás no. Para mi siguen siendo tan ingenuas como una flor.

Creo ver que me sonríes, yo también hago lo mismo. Me incorporo y me acerco a ti. Tal vez sí seas tú, tal vez no. En realidad me da igual, ya sea o no una alucinación, yo la siento real. Aunque me haga creer estupideces, hoy he caído en tanta locura que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa coherente o igualmente incoherente.

Mantengo una distancia contigo, susurras mi nombre y yo el tuyo. Me acerco a ti y tu imitas mi movimientos. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Es en mi cama o en la tuya?

**_Háblame. Te he perdido, o tal vez no._**


End file.
